Uranus
by Dream Dragoness
Summary: When the Straw Hat Pirates make landfall on an uninhabited island, they discovered something they weren't expecting to find: the ancient weapon Uranus. However, Uranus is a woman from Tamriel, which has been lost beneath the sea. Upon Luffy's orders, they take in Uranus, whose real name is Merta Dragon-Eyes. And she...is the Dragonborn.


**Chapter 1**

**The Woman in the Coffin**

_Well, I am able to finish with the official first chapter of "Uranus." Much of the first act is the same, with some editing. The rest is all new. I hope you all enjoy._

_I do not own One Piece or The Elder Scrolls._

* * *

><p>Robin gazed out towards the sea, remembering the situations involving the three terrible weapons that threatened to destroy if obtained by the wrong hands. First, Pluton. The fabled warship that was supposed to be the most powerful warship of all. The poneglyph in Alabasta and the events at Water 7 two years ago involved Pluton and its blueprints. Thanks to Franky, the blueprints were burned and Pluton can never be revived.<p>

Not two weeks ago, on Fishman Island, Robin had also discovered the identity of Poseidon, having read the poneglyph in Skypiea two years prior, turned out to be the mermaid princess, Shirohoshi. An incarnation of the first Poseidon, Shirohoshi possessed the gift of communicating and commanding the fierce Sea Kings, a feat no one thought such a timid princess could do. Thankfully, only Robin and the royal family of the Fishmen know of Shirohoshi's power.

That just left the last ancient weapon: Uranus.

What was this mysterious weapon? Was it some sort of man-made craft or weapon? Or an organic being with incredible power that could surpass or rival the Devil Fruits? It wasn't that Robin wanted to think of the ancient weapons, but with remembering Ohara and her search for the truth regarding the Void Century, it couldn't be helped. She knew she was going to keep an eye out for anything, poneglyphs or no, that even mentioned Uranus.

"Land Ho!" she heard Ussop call from the crow's nest.

She looked to where Ussop was gazing at and saw that it was a mountainous snowy island. She heard the crew begin to complain about running into another snowy island after the events at Punk Hazard. But Robin could sense something about this island. Something…olden. And she could tell she wasn't the only one.

"Let's land! I wanna check it out." The captain, Luffy, called out.

"If for anything, it's to gather fresh water and supplies." Sanji, the cook, spoke up.

"I would have to agree with the captain here. There's something about this island that may be worth finding." Robin spoke aloud.

Luffy, glad that at least someone agreed with him, hopped down from his special seat aboard the Thousand Sunny and spoke.

"Right. Let's land."

* * *

><p>Robin, Luffy, Ussop, and Chopper made up the exploration team while Nami, Franky, Brook, Sanji, and Zoro to mind the ship. As they walked through the snowy island, Chopper spotted something near the mountain base.<p>

"Are those…stairs?"

The four explorers looked and indeed there were steps leading up the mountain.

"Ooo! I wonder where this leads." Luffy asked.

"Only one way to find out." Robin spoke with a smile as she started climbing the stairs.

"Hey, are you guys sure this is a good idea? I mean, what if this leads to someone's house, or worse, a monster's lair." Ussop whimpered.

"Oh, come on, Ussop. Let's go." Luffy spoke, forcing Ussop to climb with him and the others.

As they climbed, they encountered several shrines written in a language that not even Robin was able to translate.

"Amazing. From what I can gather, these shrines predate the Void Century. Maybe even before the Grand Line was formed." Robin muttered to herself.

Suddenly, the quartet stopped at a cave at the summit, which took them an hour to get to. Panting, Ussop whimpered.

"Oh, no! I knew it! It's a monster's lair!"

Chopper began to scream in unison with Ussop, only to both be silenced by Robin's sprouting hands.

"I don't think this cave's habitable. It won't hurt to look inside." She answered.

Luffy lead the way inside, the remaining trio taking flashlights and following suit. Inside was something none of them had ever expected. At the end of the tunnel was a massive stone door, engraved with carvings unfamiliar to any of them. At the base of the door was a skeleton holding a journal. Its clothing indicated it was a marine.

"What happened to him?" Chopper asked nervously.

"My guess is that he got stranded. Let me see the journal." Robin replied as she took the journal from the bony hands.

She read its contents quietly.

"_I have finally found it. The tomb of the weapon my superiors call 'Uranus.' I never thought much of the ancient weapons before, but after what Admiral Sakai said about Uranus, I couldn't help but be curious. A being that could force armies back with just their voice. Could breathe fire, ice, and who knows what else. I will admit that over time, my curiosity became an obsession. But who wouldn't? I know knowledge regarding the Void Century was forbidden, but I feel that some secrets must be exposed in order to protect the world. And with the exploits of Gol D. Roger growing in reputation, we must use Uranus against the possibility of a pirate army._

"_I managed to decipher the code needing to enter the tomb. _"There is one they fear. In their tongue, she is Dovahkiin. Dragonborn!" _That must be Uranus. Dragonborn. I wonder what that means. No matter. Once I unlocked the tomb, I will finally learn all the secrets."_

Robin looked towards the door and spoke to a faintly-glowing rune that was circled in blood. Inquisitive, Robin approached the rune and spoke to the rune.

_"Dovahkiin."_

The sound of the word was enough to cause the light to flow all over the door until all of the carvings were glowing, the sound of a lock undoing caused the pirates to stand back as the door opened. Grinning, Luffy spoke.

"You did it, Robin! I wonder if there's treasure inside."

Robin was hesitant to tell them that Uranus was in that tomb. Her curiosity overpowering her common sense. She followed Luffy into the tomb with Chopper and Ussop following her.

Inside was an archeological marvel.

The tomb was a huge chamber that could possibly store the Sunny and still give the crew room to move about. Taking out some matches from her pack, she lit the torches one by one until the entire chamber was lit. She used her Devil Fruit powers to light the elaborate chandelier above them. An oil trench was soon lit along the wall, providing more light.

In the center of the chamber was a long, stone table with matching chairs. Armor, weapons, books, and chest filled with various treasure dot the room. And at the end of the chamber, in front of an amazing carved wall, was a stone sarcophagus covered in dragon carvings. Robin lit the two torches at the sides of the coffin while the other three gaped in awe of the chamber.

"Whoa! This is huge!" Luffy spoke in awe.

"I've never seen so much treasure!" Ussop spoke, examining one of the sets of armor that hung on mannequins.

"It's amazing, but those dragon carvings scare me." Chopper replied, gazing nervously at the carvings. Luffy then notice the coffin and ran to it.

"What can you make of this, Robin?"

Robin examined the coffin, once again unable to read the language.

"I am not sure. It's in a language I have never seen before. And this must have been either during or before the Void Century according to the stone."

Returning his gaze to the coffin, Luffy placed his hands on the lid and pushed the stone off.

"What are you doing?!" Ussop screamed.

But it was too late. The coffin lid came off and the body inside was exposed to the elements for the first time in possibly centuries. But there was something off about the body.

"Hey, guys. This body looks fresh."

Ussop screamed as he cowered behind Luffy while the four of them looked inside. Inside was indeed not a mummified or decayed corpse, but the unaged body of a young woman no older than her early twenties. Her brown hair was tied in a braid that laid on her right shoulder and set to the middle of her torso. She wore armor made of leather and had a gold-and-turquoise necklace around her neck.

Chopper examined the body and spoke in surprise.

"She's faintly breathing."

"But that's impossible! Didn't you say that this room hasn't been unlocked in centuries, Robin?" Ussop cried out.

Robin was speechless. Her assessments were correct, so why was there a barely living woman in the sarcophagus?

Unless…

"I think I know why. This is the one of the ancient weapons that the journal spoke about." She then spoke the woman's title.

**"Uranus."**

The trio gawked at Robin, surprised totally by her answer.

"U-Uranus?! Y-you don't mean the third of the Ancient Weapons, do you?" Ussop cried.

Chopper inched back from the slumbering woman, terrified.

"A-are you sure, Robin? Is she…"

Robin nodded.

"The Marine that died here claimed this tomb belonged to Uranus. And after learning what I could about Poseidon back on Fishman Island, I'm not exactly surprised by Uranus' form."

The two men and the reindeer blinked in confusion at the archaeologist.

"What do you mean by that?" They asked.

Robin said nothing at first, promising not to reveal the identity of Poseidon after all. But she soon found words as she noticed movement in the coffin.

"It's nothing. Right now, it seems the resident of this tomb is waking up."

Hearing this, Chopper and Ussop jumped back. Luffy, however, remained in his place, curious about the woman known as Uranus.

The woman slowly sat up, placing a hand over her eyes. She started to rub them as she groaned, speaking in a strange accent.

"Ugh. What's going on?"

She then removed her hand to reveal blue eyes, looking tired and confused. She then looked up and saw the group, two of them frightened.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

None of them dared to speak. Despite her being a stirring woman, she was still the ancient weapon. Suddenly, Luffy spoke with that same cheeky grin on his face.

"The name's Luffy. And these are three members of my crew."

He then pointed to Chopper and Ussop.

"Those two over there are the ship's doctor, Tony Tony Chopper, and our sniper, Ussop."

The two in question shivered in fear as the dreary woman spoke.

"A sniper and…a daedra for a doctor?"

"A…a what?" Chopper asked, scared.

The woman blinked a couple of times before she spoke.

"I guess you aren't a daedra if you ask that question."

She then looked to the woman.

"And who's she?"

Luffy answered her.

"That's Robin. She's our archeologist. She's the one who unlocked your tomb."

He then asked the woman a question.

"So? Are you really Uranus?"

The woman raised an eyebrow at the captain.

"Uranus? What in Oblivion is that?"

Before Luffy could say anymore, Robin took a couple of paces forward and spoke to the woman.

"If I may ask, what is your name, Miss? Where are you from? And how did you come to be sealed in this tomb?"

The woman rubbed her eyes again for a moment before she spoke.

"My name is Merta. Merta Dragon-Eyes. As for where I'm from. I'm from Skyrim. As for why I am here."

She then lifted her head, with an awakening fire in her eyes.

"It is to restore Tamriel."

* * *

><p><em>I hope I have been able to meet with your expectations.<em>

_Please review._


End file.
